herofandomcom-20200223-history
Short Round
"Okey-dokey Dr. Jones! Hold on to your potatoes!" '' ~Short Round, picking up Indiana Short Round or 'Shorty' is a Chinese orphan, and Indiana Jones' tiny sidekick in the 1984 prequel ''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. ''Short round's parents were killed when the Japanese bombed in Shanghai in 1931. Since then, he had been living on the streets, pickpocketing any chance he got. He once tried to pickpocket Indiana Jones but gets caught and gets taken under his wing. He is portrayed by Ke Huy Quan, who played Data in the ''Goonies. In the film, in 1935, Indiana Jones attends a Chinese New Years ball and tries to barter with a mobster. He would give the mobster an ancient statue containing remains of a Chinese emperor in exchange for a diamond. Things go south as he is poisoned and escapes from the gangsters. He brings Willie Scott and Short Round driving the getaway car. Due to being short, he has a wooden block taped under his foot to reach the petal and brake. They escape and board a plane, unbeknownst that the pilots work for the mobster. The pilots abandon ship and leave the plane to crash the mountains. The trio escape on a life raft and end up in India. They go to an Indian village and learn that members of the demonic Thugee have kidnapped the children of the village. Indiana Jones decides to rescue the children as well as a sacred stone which brings life to the village. They travel on elephants and Short Round befriends his elephant, hoping they could go into the circus one day. They arrive at Pankot Palace and are welcomed by its Prime Minister. Later that night, Indiana and Short Round locate a secret passageway in Willie's room and find it crawling various bugs and giant insects. The two walk into a room and Short Round accidently closes the door and spikes come out towards them. Willie saves them and continue on. They find the Thugee ceremonial altar with three of the five lost stones. They also find the children nearby who are forced to work in the mines and find the remaining stones. The three are captured: Short Round is put to work in the mine, Willie is made to be the next sacrifice to Kali Mah and Indy had fallen victim to the black sleep of Kali; making Indy obey Mola Ram's every command. Short Round escapes from his chains and goes to find Indy. When he does, Indy smacks him and throws him aside. Shorty picks up a torch and burns Indiana's side which frees him of the black sleep. The guards were about to strike Shorty but Indy stops him and wants to finish him himself but it was all a ruse and the two kick a few guard's butts and they free Willie. They free the children and Indy ends up in a brawl with a giant guardsman. The Maharaja was still under the black sleep and had a Indiana voodoo doll and kept stabbing it. With the voodoo doll being stabbed, Indy was in pain and could not fight the guard. Short Round engages in a fight with the Maharaja and he burns him as well, freeing him. More guards arrive and the trio hop in a mine cart to escape but before that, the Maharaja tells Shorty to take the left tunnel out. Several guards hop in and a chase was underway. They escape but Mola Ram destroys the dam in the mine and now they had to escape from the oncoming water. When they do, Shorty and Willie find a bridge and cross it but are captured by Mola Ram. Indy arrives with more guards and is trapped in the middle of the bridge. Everyone walks onto the bridge and Indy decides to break the bridge. He tells Shorty in Chinese to hold on for dear life. Shorty and Willie do so and Indy chops the rope holding the bridge. The trio, Mola Ram and two other guards hold on and survive while the other guards fall into the river to be crocodile bait. Mola Ram tries to kill Indy but Indy recites the Hindu bible which causes the stones to catch fire and Mola Ram falls to his death. The three return to the village with the stone and the children. Short Round is reunited with his elephant friend and he hoses Indy and Willie as a joke. Shorty was only in this film and has not been seen or mentioned in the other films. Category:Sidekick Category:Indiana Jones Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Heroes That Have Lost Family Members Category:Asian Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Humans Category:Tritagonists Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Short Heroes Category:Paramount Heroes Category:Male Damsles Category:Male Damsels